Training with a picnic
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Konoka decided to go watch Setsuna train and give her something to eat. Was that all that she planned? Please Read and Review! Sorry for the bad title!


Me: Here's a fanfic/songfic requested by Lance58. Sorry that it took so long though! Ja hope ya all enjoy it~ Bye~

* * *

It was about five in the afternoon and Sakurazaki Setsuna was taking a break from her training. Looking around, Setsuna saw the sunset.

"What a beautiful sunset. I wish Kono-chan was here to see that…" Setsuna muttered under her breath.

"You wish I was what Set-chan?" Konoe Konoka sat down besides her.

"O-O-Ojou-sama!" Setsuna backed away from Konoka a bit.

"Eheh. Sorry Set-chan did I scare you?" giggled Konoka as she went closer to Setsuna.

"Er…yes…" Setsuna blushed, "Why are you here Ojou-sama?"

Konoka pouted, "Kono-chan!"

"K-Kono-chan…why are you here…"

"Here to give you some food." Konoka showed Setsuna a basket of food that she prepared and a radio player next to her.

"Then why do you have that?" asked Setsuna, pointing to the radio.

"There's some good songs to listen too you know." Konoka turned on the radio.

_Heyyyy oooh  
Nothing ever happens in this town  
It's the same old thing when we go out  
A new place to hang with the same crowd  
I looked up when you came and sat down  
Now I'm here with you, and I'm admiring the view  
I hope you never ever never ever cut me loose_

_And I don't know what to do because I'm falling into something  
Really can't stop me I'm knocking over everything and you just caught me  
From start to finish I promise I'll mend this just wanna let you know yo I'm falling like a domino  
Falling falling falling just like a domino  
Falling falling falling just like a domino  
From start to finish I promise I'll mend this just wanna let you know yo I'm falling like a domino_

_Always said true love never happens  
A little push a just caused this chain reaction.  
I never thought you'd be my distraction I admit boy you got me crashing  
Now I'm here with you and I'm admiring the view  
I hope you never ever never ever cut me loose_

Setsuna blushed a bit, "K-Kono-chan, can you change it?"

Pouting, Konoka did as she was told and sat next to Setsuna, "Hey Set-chan, try this sandwich that I made!"

Setsuna took the sandwich and took a bite, "It's delicious Kono-chan!" she put it down a bit to drink. As she did that she thought, '_Kono-chan…you'll never know how much I've fallen in love with you…_'

'_Cause I am falling in love with you,  
No never, I'm never gonna stop,  
Falling in love with you._

Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night.  
(through the night)

'Cause I have run away  
I have run away, yeah, yeah  
I have run away, run away  
I have run away with you

_'Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never, I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you  
With you_

Setsuna nearly choked and spit out her drink "Ko-Kono-chan…" Setsuna blushed harder, coughing.

Pouting again, Konoka changed the song.

_Picture you're the queen of everything as far as the eye can see under your command._

_I will be your guardian when all is crumbling steady your hand._

_You can never say never why we don't know when time, time and time again younger now than we were before._

_Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go._

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again._

"Are you doing that on purpose Kono-chan!" Setsuna blushed so hard that she would've been mistaken for a tomato.

"I can't control what we're gonna be listening to Set-chan." Konoka gave Setsuna a bottle of water, "This is the last time I'm changing it."

_With an indifferent face you tell a lie  
Laughing until you feel sick  
"Let's have nothing but fun" you said_

Feeling blue over desiring the impossible  
Everyone is seeking tranquility  
You're struggling, but you've had enough  
Now you're chasing after a shadow of love

Since the day you appeared  
My dull "everyday's" have begun to shine  
Now I'm able to think, "Feeling loneliness, being in pain - that's not so bad"  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love

_Through painful times and healthy times,  
Stormy days and sunny days, let's walk on together_

I'm gonna tell you the truth  
I chose an unforeseeably painful path  
and you came to support me  
You're the only one I can call a friend

Fake displays of strength and avarice have become meaningless  
I've been in love with you since that day  
When I'm free, with time to spare, there's no life in being alone  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love

_Oh... Just a little more  
Don't you give up  
Oh don't ever abandon me  
If the cruelty of reality tries to tear us apart  
We'll be drawn more closely to one another  
Somehow, somehow, I have a feeling we'll be able to stand firm  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love_

Every day banalities quickly begin to shine brilliantly  
You stole my heart that day  
Loneliness and pain I thought I could deal with  
I'm just a prisoner of love

Stay with me, stay with me  
My baby, say you love me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Don't leave me alone again

Setsuna looked at Konoka slightly, "Ojou--" was all that she could say. Konoka hugged Setsuna and made them fall to the gound, Konoka on top of Setsuna.

Setsuna's trademark blush appeared, "O-O-O-O-O-O-Ojou-sama?!"

Konoka muttered on Setsuna's shoulder, "Kono-chan…"

Setsuna blushed harder, "Ko-Kono-chan…?"

Konoka slowly looked into Setsuna's eyes and gently kissed her.

Surprised by the kiss, Setsuna tried to move back but Konoka kept a firm hold on her. After awhile Setsuna finally gave in and kissed back.

A minute later, Konoka finally pulled away from Setsuna, "Do you love me…?"

Setsuna didn't answer her, she just blushed madly.

"Set-chan…Answer me…" Konoka leaned in closer.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded.

Konoka hugged her, "Good…"

Setsuna pulled Konoka away and kissed her. She pulled away before Konoka could react, "I loved you since we were five Kono-chan…"

Konoka cried a bit, "Un! Me too!"

They laughed and wrote down the songs that were just played. After that, they walked back to the dorms, hand in hand.

* * *

Me: Alright done. Sorry Lance58 that it took so long. *bows*

Konoka: You kept everyone waiting too long!

Me: I said I was sorry! Anyways, please read and review!

Setsuna: So soon?

Me: I'm tired so leave me alone…

Asuna: You're not tired. Just lazy.

Me: Am not! Ja see ya all next time!

Asuna/Konoka/Setsuna: Bye~!


End file.
